Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting a program.
Description of the Related Art
The following contents provide only background information related to the present embodiment but does not configure the related art.
Even if important logic or algorithm of a program is configured in binary codes, the important logic or algorithm of the program may be easily analyzed using a static analysis tool or a dynamic analysis tool. However, an anti-debugging function or an anti-dump function according to the related art may protect a program from the dynamic analysis tool such as a debugger but has a difficulty in preventing the analysis of program by using the static analysis tool.
Further, it is basically difficult to prevent in advance the analysis of program which uses the static analysis tool. In addition, after the program is analyzed by the static analysis tool, so that the important logic or algorithm of the program is leaked, since a user inevitably confirms later whether the program is modified to deal therewith later, it is not sufficient for protecting the important logic or algorithm of the program.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of preventing the important logic or algorithm of the program from being analyzed by the dynamic analysis tool as well as the static analysis tool.